The present disclosure relates generally to the field of refrigeration. The present disclosure relates more particularly to a control system and method for use with modular compact chiller units in refrigeration applications.
It is known to provide a refrigeration system including a refrigeration device or temperature controlled storage device such as a refrigerated case, refrigerator, freezer, or the like for use in commercial and industrial applications involving the storage or display of objects, products and materials. For example, it is known to provide a refrigeration system having one or more refrigerated cases for display and storage of frozen or refrigerated foods in a supermarket to maintain the foods at a suitable temperature (e.g., 32 to 35 deg.F, −20 to 55 deg.F, etc.). Various configurations of refrigeration systems (e.g., a direct expansion system, a secondary coolant system, etc.) are used to provide a desired temperature within a space in a refrigeration device such as a refrigerated case (e.g., by supply of coolant). Conventional refrigeration systems typically utilize a single refrigeration cycle through which a relatively large amount of refrigerant flows.